Fall For You
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana.  18th in the "And Then There Were Four" series. Santana and Quinn take Brittany and Rachel out for a day in the city as an apology for the strain their break-up put on the relationship.


Title: Fall For You

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Santana and Quinn take Brittany and Rachel out for a day in the city as an apology for the strain their break-up put on the relationship.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures Of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness/ I Think I'm Paranoid/ Come Clean/ Everything/ I Hope You Dance/ Breakaway/ I'll Look After You/ Oxygen/ On My Own/ Lift Me Up/ Iris

"Because tonight will be the night,

That I will fall for you, over again.

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find."

-November 2012-

Santana and Quinn know that they owe Brittany and Rachel. They do, big time. It's been about a month since the two of them have gotten back together and they owe their girls and each other some serious make up sex. Problem is that Jacob got paroled and Rachel had another freak out. Now, that Rachel is getting more aggressive in the bedroom again, it's time to make it up to Brittany and Rachel for being so good with all the stress that Quinn and Santana caused them.

"We have to do more than just make-up sex," Quinn tells Santana. Sure, Quinn wanted the sex just as badly as Santana, but her girls deserve more. "We put them through so much, and then they felt they couldn't turn to us anymore. We need it to be more special than just sex."

"I see your point," Santana agrees. "What do you have in mind?"

"Remember when Rachel and Brittany auditioned for Juilliard?" Santana nods. "The next day we went to Central Park and fed the ducks. Brittany really loved that. And we went to dinner at an amazing restaurant. Then they took to the Lincoln Center fountain. I've always thought of that fountain as our place since then. We need to give then another special day like that."

"And afterwards we went to the hotel and had some of the hottest sex we ever had." Both Santana and Quinn smirked at that memory. "How about we make it hotter?"

"How," Quinn questioned.

"Well, there is this adult store, not too far from where Brittany and I work. We could pick up a harness and some dildos and surprise our girls."

"I like it," Quinn says. "But can we afford this?"

"I've been saving some money for a rainy day," Santana grins. "Or a let's make it up to our girls because we had our heads up our asses day. It should cover it."

"Good. Now we just have to figure out when."

They quickly decided that it would be a good idea to do it on Saturday. None of them would have school, and all they would have to do is call out from work, and they would have the day to themselves. Quinn made reservations for the girls at Carmines and they were all set to go.

So the next day, the two girls walk over to the sex toy store and come out with a vegan harness and two dildos, a smaller one for Rachel, who has only been penetrated by fingers before, and a larger one for Brittany. They came out with their purchases and hurried home to hide them before Brittany and Rachel could come home and see them. After all, they didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Saturday finally rolls around. Quinn called out from work for Rachel and Santana took care of calling out for Brittany and herself, so the day is theirs. They set the alarm for 8:30, and quickly get up before Brittany and Rachel realize they're gone. Now, it's off to start their surprise day for their girls. They make their favorites, chocolate chip waffles for Brittany and vegan pancakes with banana for Rachel. They both grab the food, and wake up their lovers with a kiss. Santana kisses Rachel and Quinn kisses Brittany.

"Mmm. Morning," Rachel moans as she wakes up. Brittany just smiles and squirms.

"Come on, Ducky," Quinn coos. "I made you breakfast." Brittany opens one eye and smiles, popping up in bed.

"Chocolate chip waffle," Brittany asks.

"And vegan pancakes for Rachel," Santana adds with a smile. Quinn grabs the pancakes from Santana and both girls refuse to give up the breakfast until Rachel and Brittany kiss them.

While Brittany and Rachel ate breakfast, Santana and Quinn showered, and pulled out clothes for the other girls to wear, before pushing them into the shower when they were done. Neither girl questioned Santana and Quinn's motives until they looked at the clothes that their girlfriends picked out for them.

"Um," Rachel starts, "Santana, Quinn, this isn't my diner outfit." Brittany looks up when she realizes that the clothes they set out weren't her work clothes either.

"No, it's not," Quinn says, "because you're not going to work. None of us are. Today is a day for us. And believe Santana and I have a few surprises in store."

"Surprises," Brittany squeals. "Yay."

"Yep, so get dressed and we can get going."

Rachel and Brittany hurry up and pull on their clothes and before either one could ask any questions, they are all out the door and headed towards the subway. But, before they get on the train, Santana pulls Quinn into a big kiss, and then both Santana and Quinn proceed to kiss the other two girls. Brittany finishes the cycle, by kissing Rachel.

"So, what was that," Rachel asks.

Santana just smirks. "Today is about us. We're celebrating all of us being together and you guys being so tolerant while Quinn and I were idiots and broken up. So today we are going to break our rule. I'm with all of you, and today I'm going to show it, damn it. I love you."

Brittany kisses Santana again. "I love you." Rachel just puts her arm around Quinn and they both know that one of the Brittany's dreams have come true. More than any of the others, Brittany hates lying about dating three girls. She's always been the force for coming out. But, even in an open-minded city, a polyamorous relationship would stand out. And Brittany understood that, but it didn't mean she liked it.

They get on the subway and get off on 60th street. Santana and Quinn led them into the park, and Santana stands in line for pretzels as Quinn takes Brittany and Rachel to the ducks. Santana comes back with six pretzels, two for the ducks and one for each of the girls. After Brittany feeds the ducks, the four girls cuddle on one of the park benches and eat their pretzels. People passing by stare at the girls, who are sitting too close for other people's comfort, but for once, they don't care. In fact, Quinn and Santana often engage the staring park patrons by showing more affection to their girls. It became a game to them. At least until Santana nearly gets into a fight.

Santana sees the family staring at them. A father, a mother and two kids, a boy and a girl are out watching the ducks as well. Santana chooses that moment to pull Brittany closer to her and kiss the side of her face. She is willing to simply just engage the family until she hears the father mutter, "Disgusting." Something in Santana just snaps. She gets up and marches over to family.

"San," Quinn calls, but she knows it's already too late.

"Hey, buddy," Santana calls to the guy. "Do you have a problem?"

"I just don't like people flaunting their lifestyle in my face," the guy answers back.

"That's kind of hypocritical, since your flaunting your lifestyle in my face. Sitting here with your wife and kids, that's your lifestyle. I love my three girlfriends, and I have just enough right to sit here and cuddle with them as you do with your family."

"My lifestyle is normal; it's right. Yours is not," he spits in her face.

The girls see this getting ugly fast and they hurry over to Santana.

"Just because society doesn't accept it doesn't make it wrong."

"You're corrupting the children. Love is between one man and one woman that's it."

Santana sees red, but just before she can swing at him, Quinn catches her hand and Brittany pulls her into a hug. Rachel steps out in front and continues the argument for Santana.

"I'll have you know that unorthodox relationships work out just like any other relationship. But, love comes in many forms. Sexuality is fluid, there is no rules that state a man must love a woman or vice versa. I grew up with two dads, and I am so happy I did. I love these girls with all I am, and I refuse to hear that it's wrong."

Before the man can say anything else, Quinn interrupts. "Princess, San, Ducky, let's just go. We have more to do today." With that they quickly leave the duck pond, and are lead to the zoo.

Santana quickly pays the admission and Brittany grows real excited. "Let's see the penguins," she exclaims. They go through all the exhibits and soon head out to walk around Times Square. Soon it's time to go to dinner and they relish in each other's company. After dinner, Santana takes them back to Lincoln Center to fountain that they watched less than a year ago. Santana pulls her girls closer and begins to speak.

"You know, last time we were here, it was special. It was our first time together in New York and our whole lives where laid out in front of us. It still is, but I want to take this moment to commit to you all. I love you. All of you. And this is our place. I want this to work. I want to be with you all forever and if I could propose right now I would, but we can't get married. I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was scared and I almost ruined something so precious. I don't want to do that again. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I promise to be with you, all of you, for as long as you will have me. No more breaking up."

By the end of Santana's speech all the girls are in tears. But Quinn's the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, too. I want you all, forever because you are my family. The only ones that didn't throw me out because I didn't agree with the perfect family values that they held. I love you."

Rachel just cries and murmurs an "I love you," as Brittany embraces all the girls and says, "Mine. Forever." They all just stand there and embrace each other until Quinn tells them it's time to go home. So they head back to the apartment and start to unwind.

"Hey," Santana announces. "There is one more part to today." Quinn just smirks knowing exactly where she's going with it. Brittany and Rachel look up at her intrigued. "Last time we were at the fountain, we came back and had some of the hottest sex we've ever had. This time let's turn it up a notch."

Brittany and Rachel just exchange a glance and get up to kiss Santana and Quinn, who just tugs them both into the bedroom. They know that two girls have something planned and that they will be in control. And it's such a turn on.

"Q," Santana starts, "who's first."

Quinn just smiles. "Rachel. She's more likely to chicken out if she's second." Rachel swallows, knowing that whatever's about to transpire here will be different than any other time they've all been together.

"You or me," Santana asks.

"Me," Quinn smirks, as she begins to undress Rachel. Santana quickly pulls Brittany and does the same. Once Rachel is naked, Quinn lays her on the bed, and kisses her lips, promising to be right back. Santana and Brittany finish undressing and begin to stroke Rachel's body. Rachel is nervous, so she stiffens. She's almost afraid of what Quinn and Santana have planned, but Santana licks her way to Rachel's earlobe and whispers, "Trust us," to her. Rachel begins to relax and lets herself get wet as she moans from Brittany's and Santana's touches.

When Quinn comes back, she's only wearing a harness with the five inch dildo that she and Santana had selected for Rachel. Fortunately, Brittany and Santana are too preoccupied with touching Rachel that they don't notice her until she right at the foot of the bed. Santana sees her first, and thinks that Quinn can't get any sexier. Then when Brittany turns and sees Quinn, she licks her lips.

"Oh, this is a fun surprise," Brittany smirks. Rachel lifts herself up to see what Brittany's talking about, and gasps when she sees Quinn sporting the dildo.

Quinn gently takes Rachel's hands before asking, "Are you okay with this?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. "It's bigger than anything else I've had", she tells her. "I'm scared."

Quinn just nods. But Santana pushes. "Do you trust us?"

Rachel looks Santana square in the eye before answering, "With my life."

"Do you want this," Santana asks, "because we don't have to do this."

"I want," Rachel says. And with that Brittany and Santana continue to kiss and stroke Rachel's body, while Quinn places kisses around her inner thighs. Quinn moves quickly, she doesn't want Rachel to lose her nerve. She gently sucks on Rachel's clit earning her a soft moan.

After a little teasing, Quinn places the dildo at Rachel's entrance and asks Rachel if she's ready. Santana gets up and holds Brittany as they get ready to watch their lovers do this. Rachel just takes another deep breath and nods. Quinn gently pushes into Rachel and both girls gasp at the contact. Quinn pushes all the way in before stopping.

"Are you alright, Rachel?"

"It's uncomfortable. Just give me a minute." Quinn just nods and gives her time. Rachel body relaxes and then Rachel gives the okay. Quinn begins to pump in and out of Rachel, both girls moaning at each thrust. Quinn comes first from the friction on her clit from the dildo, which helps push Rachel over the edge as she cries out. Quinn pulls out of Rachel and moves to cuddle her.

Santana lets go of Brittany to unfasten the harness from Quinn's hips. Once it's off, she just smirks and says, "Your turn, baby." Brittany smirks and lies down on her back as Santana changes the dildo to seven inch one and fastens it to her hips. Santana crawls up to Brittany, who licks her lips at the sight. She wants it so badly.

"Can you handle this," Santana asks her.

"I've slept with Matt," Brittany answers. Santana just nods. Matt was big, probably about the same size as the dildo. "Fuck me, S."

Santana quickly thrust her hips forward burying the dildo inside the blonde girl. Santana isn't nearly as gentle as Quinn. She thrusts hard into Brittany and both are gasping and moaning at the sensation. Brittany comes quickly and Santana becomes undone as Brittany comes. Santana takes off the harness and drops it onto the floor. The four girls quickly latch on to each other and smile as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
